Sous un arrêt de bus
by shaolan-cerberus
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto est une jeune fille de 18 ans qui vient d'emménager à Hong Kong. Elle mène une vie tranquille jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre un mystérieux inconnu sous son arrêt de bus... et qu'elle cherchera à découvrir son identité.
1. Mystérieux inconnu

Kikoo tout le monde !

C'est à la suite d'un pari avec une amie que cette fic a été crée. Je dédicace cette fic particulièrement à Lily sans qui les jours même sous l'orage et les tempêtes seraient bien mornes et tristes. J'embrasse aussi Kimmy, Juju et Jeanne... je vous adore !

Il n'y a pas de pouvoirs magiques dans cette fic. Shaolan et Sakura ne se sont jamais rencontrés et Tomoyo apparaîtra plus tard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre un

Les grattes ciels de Hong Kong se dressaient dans la nuit noire, au dessous des étoiles étincelantes. Les voitures parcouraient la ville et leurs phares faisaient penser à des traînées de lumière. Au vingt-troisième étage d'un gratte ciel, une jeune fille était penchée sur des dossiers, l'air concentré.

Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient noués en deux tresses identiques au bout desquelles étaient noués de rubans de satin noirs. C'était une très jolie jeune fille aux traits délicatement dessinés et aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. On aurait pu la prendre pour un jeune mannequin ou une débutante au cinéma. Quelques mèches folles balayaient son visage qu'elles ramenaient d'un geste impatient derrière son oreille.

Les bureaux étaient nombreux, petits et séparés par des cloisons suffisamment hautes pour ne pas voir le travail du voisin et avoir son petit carré d'intimité. Sur le bureau de cette dernière un ordinateur était à sa gauche, la session ouverte mais inutilisé. Une petite lampe à la forme triangulaire était posée à sa droite et derrière l'abat-jour, une lumière orangée se répandait, malgré la lumière éblouissante des lampadaires métalliques, situés au plafond.

Des abeilles en plastiques étaient collées sur la lampe qui avait la forme étrange d'une ruche. Devant la jeune fille, des pots à crayons aux motifs colorés surchargés de stylos et de feutres étaient sagement alignés, prêts à l'usage. Le sous-main représentait les différents animaux que l'on pouvait trouvé dans une ferme : des oies, des cochons…

On pourrait croire que le bureau appartenait à une enfant. La jolie brune avait les jambes croisées et balançait machinalement une jambe, plongée dans son travail.

- Eh Sakura !

La jeune fille releva la tête des papiers éparpillés sur son petit bureau. Les coudes posés sur la fine cloison qui les séparaient de leurs minuscules tables de travail, Wang Xiaoyun la regardait, l'air amusée.

- Tu as vu l'heure ?

Perplexe, Sakura écarta ses pots remplis de crayons et trouva son réveil de voyage en forme de champignon. Les aiguilles indiquaient sept heures cinq.

- Mon bus !

Elle appuya sur le bouton de son ordinateur et la session commença à se fermer automatiquement. Sakura prit son écharpe kaki, la noua hâtivement autour de son cou et commença à enfiler son manteau noir. Wang la regardait toujours aussi amusée. Sakura se pencha, attrapa ses clefs et mit son sac sur son épaule.

Sakura regarda la chinoise tout en fermant des classeurs épais et des dossiers pleins à craquer.

- Si le chef te demande pourquoi je suis partie, tu lui diras que je suis allée prendre mon bus d'accord ?

- Aucuns soucis mon commandant, à demain !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, fit le salut militaire et disparut derrière sa cloison.

Sakura boucla ses affaires, traversa l'étage rapidement et appuya rageusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Une petite musique retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand elle sortit de l'immeuble d'un pas rapide, elle observa la nuit. On était en milieu d'octobre mais les jours diminuaient pour laisser place à la nuit couleur d'encre. Les trottoirs étaient bondés et les personnes circulaient rapidement, certaines en se bousculant.

Quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber et un véritable déluge s'abattit sur les rues de Hong Kong. Sakura redressa sa capuche en un grognement et se mit à marcher plus vite. Elle fut soulagée quand elle vit l'arrêt de bus quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Elle s'engouffra dedans et fut rassurée de constater que la tôle qui protégeait l'arrêt de bus tenait le coup puisque le sol était sec. Un unique banc en pierre s'y trouvait et une personne était assise, la tête tournée vers ses chaussures. Il la releva et ce que Sakura vit en premier furent ses yeux.

Des prunelles marron et des cheveux en bataille de la même couleur. Il était habillé avec élégance mais sa cravate était dénouée. On sentait une grande maturité émaner de lui mais il dégageait une petite pointe d'innocence malgré tout.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'homme, Sakura désigna la place restante d'un mouvement de tête.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir s'il vous plaît ?

Le garçon regarda successivement avec étonnement la place libre et Sakura. Finalement, il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures. Sakura sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, ses classeurs et dossiers sur ses genoux.


	2. Mission japonaise

Re-kikoo tout le monde !

Je remercie beaucoup cicouille, Licherry et attina pour leurs reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir juste après la publication de cette fic ! Si jamais quelqu'un a des commentaires, qu'il n'hésite pas à en envoyer car mêmes les critiques permettent de progresser…

Le chapitre est assez court, j'en suis désolée mais je ne m'habituerais jamais à écrire des chapitres longs, lol.

------------------------

Chapitre deux

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et la sensation d'être dans un tambour métallique à cause du martèlement de la pluie sur la tôle s'amplifia. Le garçon à ses côtés fixait sans relâche ses chaussures, ce que Sakura trouvait étrange.

Elle l'observait. Sakura le trouvait plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux marron aux reflets ambrés. Il avait quelque chose d'attachant malgré la froideur de l'impression qu'il dégageait.

Le bus de Sakura s'immobilisa et une flaque d'eau se déversa sur le trottoir déjà humide de la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

Sans se soucier du garçon brun, elle s'engouffra dans le bus et disparut au milieu des passagers, en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une personne aussi mystérieuse.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une foule de personne se déversa à l'étage, Sakura en dernière, comme d'habitude. Elle traversa l'étage et s'assit en poussant un soupir de soulagement sur son siège. Des post-its recouvraient son sous-main et c'était comme ça chaque lundi matin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Wang apparut derrière la cloison de Sakura. Comme chaque matin, elle était encore dans le brouillard. Les yeux mi-clos, elle dévisagea Sakura qui essoufflée, avait posée une main sur sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait courir comme ça ?

Mon bus, comme d'habitude Wang !

Tu es donc toujours en retard le matin ?

Avant que Sakura n'ait pu répondre, une jeune femme apparut au dessus de la cloison à sa droite, en face de Wang qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Une longue chevelure brune aux reflets mauve entourait un visage d'ange qui se voulait sérieux. La jeune femme possédait un teint de porcelaine, tout comme Sakura, et avait également des yeux profondément bleus, couleur de l'océan, qu'elle tournait à cet instant vers Sakura.

- Oui, elle est toujours en retard, et pour quelle raison ? Parce que Mademoiselle n'a jamais le temps d'être à l'heure pour son bus !

Sakura esquissa un sourire devant le ton faussement courroucé de son amie :

- Tu exagères Tomoyo ! Je sais être à l'heure.

Wang et Tomoyo s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant de lever un sourcil chacune en direction de Sakura. Les joues de cette dernière rosirent légèrement.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas du matin mais au moins je fais des heures supplémentaires !

Ce fut au tour de Wang de rougir. Cinq minutes avant de partir, elle était déjà prête (manteau enfilé, écharpé nouée et affaires rangées) et articulait silencieusement les minutes, pressée de s'en aller.

Tomoyo travaillait à mi-temps. Chaque matin, elle venait à l'entreprise mais l'après-midi, elle faisait ses études pour devenir styliste. Le midi, elle le passait en général avec Sakura et Wang.

- Tu finis à quelle heure normalement ?

- Sept heures moins le quart, pour prendre mon bus à sept heures. C'est le dernier de ma ligne le soir.

- Et il y a du monde à ton arrêt ?

- Pas souvent, mais hier soir, il y avait un garçon.

Wang sembla trouver subitement la conversation très intéressante.

- Un garçon ?

- Oui, il était plutôt mignon mais il a l'air si froid de l'extérieur…

Sakura resta songeuse. Tomoyo et Wang se regardaient, surprise. Leur petite Sakura serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ? Wang coupa Sakura dans sa réflexion.

- Crois-moi Sakura : tu n'as rien à perdre. Parle-lui, fais connaissance…

- Oui, écoute Wang : elle a peut-être raison. Si ça se trouve, c'est un garçon bien ?

Il n'était pas là. Debout devant l'arrêt de bus, Sakura pénétra à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le banc en pierre. De son sac en bandouillère, elle sortit son baladeur et plaça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Sakura ferma les yeux et se laissa aller par la musique.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit une présence près d'elle et rouvrit les yeux. A côté d'elle, le garçon téléphonait. Il avait l'air en colère et se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir d'agresser son interlocuteur. Sakura baissa le son de la musique et écouta le brun.

Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne parle pas japonais ! Je ne le parle pas ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous comprenne ?

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sakura retira ses écouteurs et elle fourra son baladeur dans son sac. Elle sortit un calepin et un stylo. Le brun

regardait le trottoir d'en face. Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui arracha le téléphone des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu avançer le moindre geste.

_Ici Sakura Kinomoto. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

Stupéfait le brun la regardait faire. Sakura notait de temps en temps des phrases sur son calepin et regardait en face d'elle d'un air pensif avant de parler à son client japonais.

Finalement, la conversation se finit et elle éteignit le portable d'un geste sec avant de le rendre à son propriétaire.

Vous…vous parlez japonais ?

Je suis japonaise. Je suis arrivée en Chine il y a à peine un an. Tenez…

Elle arracha la feuille du calepin et lui donna.

M. Dàwéi vous informe que son train sera légèrement en retard et qu'il se fera un plaisir d'arriver en Chine mercredi par l'aéroport de Hong Kong. Le numéro du vol et l'horaire sont indiqués sur la feuille.

Un bus se gara devant l'arrêt et Sakura rangea son crayon et son calepin dans son sac. Le brun la dévisagea.

- Merci beaucoup car la traductrice n'est pas vraiment compétente et en plus, elle est absente…

Sakura lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Je vous en pris. Au revoir !

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et monta dans son bus qui démarra aussitôt.

- Merci.

Perplexe, Sakura abaissa son livre et son regard rencontra celui du garçon brun. On était le lendemain soir de la soirée du téléphone et elle n'avait toujours pas osé l'aborder malgré l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle lui sourit, mit un marque-page dans son livre et le ferma, invitant le garçon à s'asseoir près d'elle.

Le ciel était gris et lourd de nuages. La circulation était dense et les voitures klaxonnaient car un bouchon venait de se former, les forçant à avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot.

- Vous prenez la ligne 3 ?

Sakura détourna les yeux de la circulation et lui sourit.

- Oui et vous ?

- La 16.

Sakura nota mentalement que la ligne seize amenait aux quartiers riches, ce qui confirmait la situation financière du garçon, c'est-à-dire plutôt bonne. Mais elle n'était pas comme Wang.

Malgré l'affection qu'elle vouait à son amie, jamais elle n'aimerait un garçon pour l'épaisseur de son portefeuille ou pour sa catégorie sociale. Notion que Wang n'avait pas comprise, au grand désespoir de Sakura.

- Vous habitez près d'ici alors ?

Le brun lui sourit gentiment.

- Pas vraiment. J'habite à une demi-heure du centre ville, et vous ?

- Oh, presque pareil. J'habite dans une petite ville pas très loin d'ici. Quand j'ai emménagé ici, j'avais un choix à faire. Ou c'était le centre ville plutôt bruyant ou c'était la tranquillité et vivre assez loin.

Dans un crissement de pneus, le bus de Sakura s'arrêta devant l'arrêt.

Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers son bus quand…

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

Sakura sourit et se retourna vers le brun.

- Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto et vous ?

- Shaolan. Shaolan L…

Mais il fut coupé par le conducteur du bus qui cria à Sakura :

- Eh, Kinomoto, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Agacée, Sakura se retourna vers le bus et grimpa les premières marches quand elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et cria à Shaolan :

- Vous serez là demain ?

Etonné, Shaolan répondit :

- Oui. Comme tous les soirs.

- A demain soir alors.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle sourit et franchit les dernières marches. Le conducteur la fusilla du regard, ferma les portes et démarra.

------------------------

C'est probablement mon dernier chapitre pour cette année civile ! Je commencerai le chapitre suivant pendant les vacances de Noël mais je le finirai et le publierai début janvier. Je regretterai de ne plus pouvoir voir mes trois chipies (kim, jeanne et lily) pendant les vacances.

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année et joyeux noël !


	3. La prime

Kikoo,

Finalement l'inspiration est arrivée, lol. C'est en lisant la review

d'Arbnore que j'ai décidée de continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre lui plaira…

------------------------

Chapitre trois

- Et après ?

- Et après nous nous sommes dis au revoir, je suis montée dans mon bus et voilà la fin de l'histoire.

Assises autour d'une table dans un fast-food, Tomoyo et Wang écoutaient Sakura leur raconter sa soirée précédente. Des enfants couraient, des bébés criaient mais les filles en avaient l'habitude. Du moment qu'elles étaient entre elles, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Perplexe, Wang déballa l'enveloppe qui protégeait son cheeseburger tandis que Tomoyo planta pensivement sa paille dans l'opercule de son jus de fruit.

- Et il ne t'as dit que son prénom ?

- Oui : Shaolan. J'aime bien, ce prénom pas vous ?

Wang haussa les épaules et porta son cheeseburger à sa bouche tandis que Tomoyo approuva d'un hochement de tête, buvant son jus de fruit.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

La question de Wang étonna Sakura. Shaolan n'était pas encore un ami mais s'en approchait presque. Sakura lui répondit :

- Franchement, je ne crois pas mais peut-être que si on fait plus ample connaissance…pourquoi, ajouta Sakura avec son sourire malicieux, tu veux le rencontrer ?

A sa grande surprise, Wang posa son cheeseburger et la regarda d'un air très sérieux, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu venant de sa part :

- Non, crois-moi. C'est peut-être faux ce que je dis mais je pense que ce garçon t'aimera un jour. Crois-moi Sakura. Ce garçon-là a quelque chose de spécial…

-------------------------

Il n'était pas là. Sakura se remémora les paroles de Wang. Un peu étrange car Wang n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues dans ce genre.

Elle s'assit sur le banc en pierre et prit un magazine dans son sac en bandouillère. Revue que lui avait prêté Tomoyo…

- « Votre portrait astral »…c'est intéressant ?

Sakura baissa son magazine et vit Shaolan, légèrement essoufflé comme s'il avait couru et les yeux rieurs.

Sakura lui sourit.

- C'est une revue que m'a prêtée une amie.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit un journal d'une de ses poches qu'il déplia. Sakura se pencha et son regard effleura les articles présents sur la une. Elle eut une grimace.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la politique…

Il esquissa un sourire et avant de plonger dans son journal, il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je suis né le 13 juillet. Vous pouvez faire le calcul…

------------------------

- Un lion ?

- Oui, il est lion. Dommage qu'il ne t'est pas donné son heure de naissance, on aurait pu savoir son ascendant…

Wang leva les yeux au ciel mais Tomoyo n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à feuilleter son magazine sur l'astrologie. L'air triomphant, elle s'arrêta sur une page qui semblait intéressante et se plongea dans sa lecture… au bout de plusieurs minutes, Wang s'impatienta :

- Alors ?

- C'est plutôt pas mal. Ça dit qu'il faut que tu respectes sa fierté et vous pourrez devenir un couple parfait en somme…, dit-elle en relevant la tête de direction de Sakura.

- En somme ?

- Il faut que tu respectes aussi sa part de mystère et que tu ne le pousses pas à s'ouvrir trop à toi.

Wang poussa un soupir de déception. Elle regarda Tomoyo d'un air désespéré tout en pointant le doigt vers Sakura :

- Comment veux-tu qu'on leur arrange un rendez-vous s'il ne veut pas se confier ?

Sakura éclata de rire.

- Wang, je n'ai jamais parlé d'un rendez-vous !

- Peut-être pas toi, mais moi si ! Je pense que vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre…

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Tomoyo ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Wang :

- Le nombre onze est un chiffre très spirituel.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton morne, comme si c'était évident. Wang la fusilla du regard.

- Arrête de nous harceler avec ton astrologie Tomoyo !

------------------------

- Sakura !

Sakura releva la tête, Wang la regardait, un peu paniquée.

- Il est sept heures moins dix !

- Oh non…

Sakura enfila son manteau, noua son écharpe et rabattit violemment un classeur. Des feuilles volèrent un instant dans les airs avant d'être brusquement prises par Sakura qui les fourra en vrac dans son sac en bandouillère.

Elle mit dans ses bras son classeur et courut à travers l'étage. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rater son « rendez-vous » avec Shaolan.

------------------------

Des plaques d'eau s'éparpillaient sur le trottoir. Pour la première fois elle courait comme une folle dans les rues de Hong Kong, bousculant des personnes au passage.

L'arrêt de bus se dessinait au loin. Elle pressa le pas. Plus que quelques mètres. Elle allait se trouvait devant l'arrêt de bus quand elle dérapa.

Surprise, elle lâcha son classeur et se sentit tomber en arrière. Au lieu de se retrouver allongée sur le sol humide et glacé, elle se sentit dans des bras chauds et protecteurs.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle releva la tête. Shaolan la regardait, inquiet. Elle éclata de rire devant son air soucieux. Il esquissa un sourire. L'atmosphère se détendit, la glace se brisa entre les deux.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il la relâcha et elle s'écarta de lui à regret. Dans le froid de l'hiver, la chaleur de son corps n'était pas fâcheuse.

Il se pencha et ferma son classeur ouvert, qu'il souleva. Shaolan fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça se fait que votre classeur soit aussi lourd ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- Ils veulent que tout le travail soit effectué avant les fêtes de fin d'année…

- Nous ne sommes pas encore en novembre !

- Pour eux, c'est une excuse valable.

Elle lui fit un sourire, signe de pas s'en faire, et reprit son classeur. Elle s'assit sur le banc et Shaolan fit de même mais elle s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Vous travaillez dans quelle entreprise ?

Elle lui sourit et leva son classeur dans sa direction. Un logo y était savamment dessiné et au centre on pouvait lire : _Li Corporation_.

La mâchoire de Shaolan descendit de plusieurs étages.

- Vous travaillez à la Li Corporation ?

- Eh oui !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton presque tragique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shaolan.

- Vous ne vous plaisez pas là-bas ?

- Oh si, beaucoup ! L'ambiance est agréable, j'ai des collègues que j'adore mais disons que notre chef n'est pas à la hauteur.

- Vous travaillez à quel étage ?

- Le vingt-huitième.

- Et qui est votre chef ?

- Zhàng Jiàoshoù.

Shaolan, la regarda, pensif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas chez lui ?

- La façon dont il nous humilie, dont il abuse de certaines de ces secrétaire, la façon de nous traiter à cause de notre catégorie sociale et j'en oublie…

- Mais… il vous a déjà…

- Non, mais il a déjà abusé plusieurs de mes amies qui ont démissionnées à cause de lui.

- Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas de courrier à la direction ?

Sakura eut un rire sans joie.

- Vous pensez qu'ils nous écouteront un jour ?

------------------------

- Tu veux une réponse sincère ?

Du haut de sa cloison, Wang la regardait, prise de pitié.

- On aura beau leur en envoyer du courrier, ou bien ils nous le renverront, ou bien ils nous renvoieront.

Tomoyo hocha gravement la tête. Sakura se révolta.

- Et si Shaolan avait raison ? On ne peut pas laisser Jiàoshoù continuer.

- Sakura, je viens du quartier le plus pauvre de Hong Kong et Tomoyo et toi êtes japonaises. Nous ne valons rien contre eux. La famille Li dirige l'économie et la politique du pays. Tu nous vois leur envoyer un courrier ?

Vaincue, Sakura baissa la tête. Wang continua.

- En plus j'ai entendue dire que le PDG et sa communauté envoyaient des questionnaires aux employés pour savoir leurs conditions de travail. Il y a même une prime avec. Quelqu'un l'a reçu ?

Sakura et Tomoyo firent signe de non. Wang poussa un soupir et disparut derrière sa cloison.

Sakura replongea dans son travail quand une voix la tira de ses papiers.

- Ta paye.

Une enveloppe glissa devant elle. Hésitante, Sakura déchira le dessus et lu attentivement les papiers présents dans l'enveloppe.

- Wang ! Tomoyo ! J'ai eu la prime !

Ses deux amies surgirent de derrière leurs cloisons. Elle tendit l'enveloppe à Tomoyo. Le visage de celle-ci s'éclaira quand elle lut la paye de son amie.

- Mais…je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai répondu à aucun questionnaire. Comment cela se fait-il que… que je l'ai eu ?

------------------------


	4. Rendezvous

Re-kikoo,

Comme l'a dit si justement **attina**, il faut croire que mon inspiration se réveille à la veille des fêtes . Mais c'est surtout pour respecter le pari que j'ai fait avec Lily : je devais publier ce chapitre avant le Lundi 19 au soir !

C'est aussi à cause de cette chipie que j'ai parié la publication de cette fic'. Morale : ne pas parier avec Lily tard le soir sur msn ! La prochaine fois, tu auras un gage mistinguette…

Merci encore à **LilMoon In The Sky** pour son e-mail : n'hésitez pas à faire comme elle pour me signaler quoi que ce soit !

Désolée que ce chapitre soit aussi court mais il le fallait absolument car je pourrais mieux me débrouiller dans le chapitre 5.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Cela me fait très plaisir .

------------------------

Chapitre quatre

Wang prit la paye de la jeune japonaise et la regarda attentivement. Tomoyo tourna ses yeux bleus vers Sakura.

- Peut-être que Shaolan est… qu'il fait parti de la _Li Corporation_ ?

Wang et Sakura la regardèrent, incrédules. Finalement, Wang se ressaisit.

- Est-ce que tu vois le PDG de la Li Corporation prendre…le bus ? C'est une famille milliardaire, il n'a jamais du utiliser une éponge dans sa vie alors tu le vois prendre le bus ?

- Wang a raison. Shaolan n'a pas les manières d'un fils de riche, ajouta Sakura.

Tomoyo les regarda puis hocha la tête. Mais Sakura reprit sa paye d'un air sceptique en songeant à la question de Tomoyo.

------------------------

- Bonsoir.

Shaolan lui sourit et s'assit près d'elle. Sakura ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de la prime avec son voisin. - J'ai…j'ai reçu une prime.

Shaolan la regarda et hocha doucement la tête. - Simplement, je ne sais pas comment je l'ai eue. - Peut-être que la _Li Corporation_ s'est rendue compte des efforts que vous faites et que… - Avez-vous demandé à ce que j'aie cette prime ?

Shaolan ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Sakura fut déconcertée par le silence de son ami. - Vous l'avez demandée n'est-ce pas ? - …

Sakura se leva de son banc et s'accroupit devant Shaolan. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda. - Je vous considère comme mon ami. Entre amis, on se dit la vérité même si l'on se sent coupable. Maintenant… suis-je votre amie ?

Shaolan leva les yeux vers elle et son visage se ferma. Sakura fut déçue mais ne le montra pas. Derrière elle, elle entendit son bus s'arrêter devant l'arrêt.

Elle se leva et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne me le dites pas. A demain soir.

------------------------

- Et ensuite, il n'a rien voulu te dire, c'est ça ?

Sakura s'abstint de répondre et continua de taper sur son ordinateur sans accorder un regard à ses amies. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, de la neige tombait dans les rues de Hong Kong.

Shaolan n'était plus venu à l'arrêt de bus depuis plus d'un mois et Sakura eut peur de l'avoir froissé. Nous étions bientôt le 24 décembre. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et l'espoir de revoir son ami diminuait.

Le regard de Sakura effleura le réveil en forme de champignon et elle commença à fermer son ordinateur et ranger ses affaires. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, ne plus avoir Shaolan à ses côtés l'attristait.

------------------------

Dehors des personnes effectuaient leurs achats, riaient et s'amusaient de l'ambiance de Noël. Mais pas elle.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle les essuya d'un geste de main rapide et continua son chemin. L'arrêt de bus était en vue. Elle alla rentrer dessous quand elle s'immobilisa.

Il était là. Shaolan leva la tête vers elle et lui souris. Abasourdie, Sakura s'approcha de lui. Il du remarquer son ahurissement car il rit en la voyant avec un air idiot. - J'ai la tête du père Noël ?

Sakura reprit pied dans la réalité et lui sourit tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. - Non, c'est que je ne m'attendais plus à vous voir. Ici en tout cas.

Elle s'avança et s'assit près de lui. Devant eux, une mère de famille passa. Près d'elle, une petite fille lui tenait la main. Elles riaient. Shaolan entendit un reniflement et tourna la tête.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura, elle se pencha et chercha un paquet de mouchoirs dans son sac en bandouillère. - Tenez.

Sakura se tourna vers lui. Shaolan lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle le prit et murmura de vagues excuses. - Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- A chaque Noël, c'est comme ça. Ma maman est morte quand j'avais trois ans, le jour de Noël. Forcément, j'ai été un peu dégoûtée de cette fête…

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie et essuya ses larmes. - Et votre père ?

- Papa est mort il y a plus d'un an. C'est pour ça que je suis venue à Hong Kong. Pour trouve du travail. Et Grand Frère est parti à New York faire des études scientifiques.

- Alors vous…vous êtes seule le jour de Noël ? Sakura éclata de rire devant le regard presque triste que lui portait Shaolan.

- Non, je le passe avec des amies ! Et vous ? - Moi ?

- Comment se passent vos soirées de fin d'années ? Shaolan esquissa un sourire.

- Je le passe avec le clan qui regroupe ma famille. Ça a plus l'ambiance d'une réunion d'affaires qu'autre chose. Moi et mon cousin détestons y aller. - Vous n'êtes pas marié ?

- Non mais ma famille le voudrait bien. Sakura l'observa un moment :

- Venez avec nous. Shaolan la regarda, étonné.

- Je fête Noël chez une amie à moi. Vous pouvez venir, vous et votre cousin. Sakura sortit son calepin, nota l'adresse sur une feuille qu'elle déchira et la donna à Shaolan au moment où son bus s'arrêta devant l'arrêt.

-----------------------

- Il t'a donné la réponse ? - Non. Je suis montée dans mon bus et…c'est tout.

Wang et Tomoyo se regardèrent. Du haut de sa cloison,Tomoyo baissa les yeux vers Sakura : - Et tu lui as dis ton passé, comme ça ?

Les joues de Sakura rosirent - Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Et puis…j'ai comme l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance. Tu sais, c'est un sentiment assez difficile à définir…

Wang tourna la tête en direction de Sakura : - Si c'est pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est !

Sakura lui sourit et s'efforça de ce concentrer sur son travail. Chose pas tellement difficile puisqu'elle avait remarqué que sa dose de besogne s'était allégrement diminuée. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : ce n'était pas dans les manières de son chef de lui accorder des vacances.

Résultat : son fidèle classeur était devenu plus mince que jamais, elles n'avaient plus de feuilles volantes sur son sous-main et ses tiroirs de débordaient jamais. Si c'était la chance, elle devait absolument acheter un ticket de loto.

A côté d'elle, Sakura entendit Tomoyo raccrocher son téléphone. Peu après, cette dernière surgit en haut de la cloison. Elle avait l'air gênée. - Sakura, mes parents me demandent au Japon. Il faut que j'y retourne pour les fêtes. - Quoi ? Mais que… - Débrouille-toi avec Shaolan et son cousin ma chérie. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Elle disparut et Sakura entendit son amie traverser l'étage à grands pas. Soudain, elle entendit un cri traverser l'étage. - N'oublie pas que le Bélier et le Lion sont en bonne position ce mois-ci et que…

Juste après, elle entendit Wang crier à son tour. - Et toi, n'oublie pas de cesser de nous harceler avec ton astrologie, petite sorcière !

------------------------

Encore une fois, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Autour des enfants qui tentaient de les boire, hilares, Sakura se frayait un chemin vers l'arrêt de bus.

Quand elle rentra dessous, elle vit que Shaolan était là. Toujours en avance, comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit et sourit. Plongé dans un magazine de politique, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

- Bonsoir Sakura. Rectification, il l'avait vu arriver. - Bonsoir Shaolan.

Il baissa son journal et lui sourit. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole. - Euh…à propos du dîner pour Noel... - Ah oui, Eriol ne pourra pas venir. - Eriol ? - Mon cousin.

- Oh, et mon amie ne viendra pas non plus…ce qui veut dire que… - …que nous serons que tous les deux pour Noël, acheva Shaolan.

A la perspective de ce retrouver seule avec Shaolan pendant toute une soirée, Sakura prit une teint proche de la cerise.

Sakura fut soulagée d'entendre le crissement des pneus de son bus, devenu familier. Peut-être que Wang et Tomoyo avaient raison. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse ?

Finalement, peut-être qu'une soirée avec Shaolan n'est pas aussi stressante qu'elle peut se l'imaginer…n'est-ce pas ?

------------------------

Normalement, je pars en famille dans la région parisienne (le 91, ma région natale, lol) et il n'y a pas Internet là-bas. Mais j'essaierai de me débrouiller pour vous faire parvenir la suite des aventures de Shaolan et Sakura .


	5. Un baiser de toi

Kikoo tout le monde,

J'ai réussi à me débrouiller pour poster ce chapitre ! shaolan-cerberus a plus d'un tour dans son sac, lol.

Le chapitre cinq est en ligne et je tiens à remercier **attina **et toutes ses reviews plus encourageantes les unes que les autres, **yukigirl **et **Keep Hope** pour leurs encouragements et puis tous les autres qui ont su me motiver pour continuer cette fic'…

Si quelqu'un lit la review de _my friend _Lily, ne soyez pas surpris si elle m'appelle « Vinci' » car je m'appelle Vinciane (le secret est trahi, lol). Personnellement, je préfère qu'on m'appelle 'shaolan-cerberus', mais maintenant il y a le choix !

Merci aussi à **oluha **et à tous les autres… même pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, je suis très heureuse que vous lisiez cette fic' !

------------------------

Chapitre cinq

'Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. Après tout, ce n'est que Shaolan…'Sakura stressait de plus en plus à mesure que l'arrêt de bus arrivait car cette soirée, elle la passait avec Shaolan. On était le 24 décembre.

Elle avait nouée ses cheveux en un chignon qui tenait à l'aide de deux petites baguettes et deux mèches châtain qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules encadraient son visage maquillé légèrement.Sous son manteau noir, elle portait un _cheong sam _noir avec dessus quelques bandelettes entremêlées de couleur argentées.

Cette tenue laissait voir sa silhouette de sylphide (_nda : je n'ai découvert ce mot que très récemment, lol, quant au cheong sam, c'est la tenue chinoise traditionnelle_).Elle s'arrêta, respira à fond, et rentra d'un pas déterminé sous l'arrêt de bus. Assis sur le banc, il releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir Sakura.- Bonsoir Shaolan. (_nda : les répliques tuent dans ma fic !)_

Il se leva. Elle ne put pas distinguer ce qu'il portait car comme elle il portait un long manteau noir. Juste au moment où il s'approchait d'elle, des gouttes d'eau tombèrent dehors. Shaolan fronça les sourcils et peu après un véritable déluge s'abattit dans les rues de Hong Kong.

Les passants, surpris, se protégeaient avec des magazines et couraient pour se trouver un abri. Shaolan soupira et se tourna vers Sakura. - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sakura le regarda et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Le restaurant est loin d'ici ?- Non, à quelques rues d'ici. Pourquoi ?

Sakura ne répondit pas et commença à enfiler sa capuche et se tourner vers l'extérieur de l'arrêt de bus.

- Nous allons courir. - Pardon ?

Sakura se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. Shaolan secoua la tête, peu tenté par l'idée de la jeune japonaise. Sakura se mit les poings sur les hanches, l'air faussement courroucée. - Vous préférez qu'on reste ici ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle lui rabattit sa capuche. Leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant et les joues de Sakura rosirent.

- A trois, on y va. - Hé, attendez une minute, je n'…

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Ils couraient comme des enfants sous la pluie. Etonné, Shaolan s'aperçut que son amie était plutôt douée en endurance.Il se mit à sa hauteur. Elle esquissa un sourire et le dépassa sous les protestations de ce dernier.

------------------------

Ils arrivèrent à destination, leurs manteaux dégoulinants d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte du restaurant et Sakura le suivit.

C'était un restaurant à l'ambiance chaleureuse et plutôt confortable. Un petit sapin était posé dans un coin, à côté d'un sofa aux coussins moelleux.

Le restaurant devait être complet, à en juger par les conversations étouffées par le mur. Shaolan se dirigea vers le petit bureau en bois de rose qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Ni hao, mon cousin a réservé une table pour quatre au nom de Hiirazigawa mais nous ne sommes que deux.

Une jeune femme avec un sourire de publicité pour dentifrice se pencha vers sa liste. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se releva et regarda Shaolan d'un air perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas votre nom sur la liste. Vous êtes sûrs que votre cousin a réservé une table ici ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, la jeune femme et Shaolan en étaient toujours au même point. Des clients rentraient dans le hall et commençaient à s'impatienter.

Sakura avait les joues en feu et ne savait plus où se mettre. Shaolan, têtu comme un âne, qui avait accusé la jeune femme de ne pas savoir prendre les réservations recommença à l'accuser.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous donner d'autres places ?

- Monsieur, je vous ai déjà dit que c'était _complet, _répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais appelé Eriol pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il réserve. J'ai même noté l'horaire sur un papier et je l'ai mit dans ma poche.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et la ressortit. Un petit papier en sortit juste après et atterrit sur le petit bureau en bois de rose. Comme au ralentit, il se déplia doucement devant eux.

Dessus était noté l'horaire de la réservation. Les yeux de la jeune femme lancèrent des éclairs à Shaolan qui demeura sans réagir. Sakura, rouge de honte, plongea son visage dans ses mains en signe de désespoir.

------------------------

Wang et Tomoyo éclatèrent de rire. Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse.On était le 6 janvier et le travail reprenait. Sakura leur avait raconté sa soirée avec Shaolan. Wang essuya ses larmes de joie tandis que Tomoyo se tenait les côtes. - Si je comprends bien, Shaolan a noté l'horaire mais a oublié d'appeler son cousin pour qu'il réserve ?

- C'est ça. - Et comment c'est fini votre soirée ?

Sakura esquissa un sourire et se remit à taper sur son ordinateur. - On l'a fini au fast-food de coin car tous les restaurants étaient complets.

Nouveaux éclats de rire des deux amies de Sakura. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire en coin en pensant à leur soirée.

_flash back_

Shaolan était terriblement gêné lorsqu'ils sortirent du fast-food. Encore une fois, il se confondit en excuse devant Sakura. Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle le regardait. Il était encore plus mignon quand il avait l'air confus.

La pluie avait cessé et laissait place à de grandes flaques d'eau sur les trottoirs humides. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant l'arrêt de bus.La nuit était tombée et la lumière orangée des réverbères éclairait l'arrêt de bus, qui prenait une forme inquiétante dans l'obscurité.

Sakura avait un peu peur du noir et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais auprès de Shaolan, elle ne craignait plus rien. Il était comme le puissant chevalier qui la défendait contre des démons sortis des ténèbres

Le bus de Sakura déboucha d'un tournant et s'immobilisa devant elle et Shaolan. Elle caressa sa joue glacée par la froideur de l'hiver. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le reste n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

Finalement, Sakura rompit le silence. - Est-ce que je pourrais vous tutoyer à partir de maintenant ?

Il lui sourit tendrement et les joues de la jeune japonaise rosirent. - Oui, tu peux me tutoyer Sakura.

Elle mit ses mains sur épaules, et prenant appui sur lui, l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ne bougea pas et la laissa faire. Sakura lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- A l'année prochaine. (_nda : elle parle de l'année civile car elle ne le reverra plus pendant les vacances de Noël) _

A regret, elle se détacha de lui et monta dans son bus. Oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de Shaolan.

_Fin du flash back._

------------------------

Sakura sortit de ses pensées et dirigea un coup d'œil vers son réveil en forme de champignon. Dans une heure, elle le reverrait.

Dans une heure, elle lui parlerait. Dans une heure, elle le reverrait. Elle n'était qu'une amie à ses yeux. C'était déjà ça. Même si elle voulait être plus…

------------------------

Sakura avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Elle courait presque. L'arrêt de bus était devenu son refuge. Le lieu où elle avait commencé à aimer Shaolan.

Il était devenu comme sa bulle d'espoir, sa joie du lendemain, son rendez-vous du quotidien.Elle rentra dessous l'arrêt de bus. Il n'était pas là. Sakura était tellement déçue qu'elle sentit sa bulle se dégonfler.

Elle s'assit mais se releva aussitôt. Elle avait senti quelque chose sous ses fesses quand elle avait voulu s'asseoir. Perplexe, elle tendit la main et attrapa une petite enveloppe blanche.

Dessus était marqué : _Pour Sakura Kinomoto_. Elle sourit car elle avait reconnue l'écriture de Shaolan. Doucement, elle déchira l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la lut avec plus d'attention que si elle avait été adressée au Père Noël.

------------------------

- C'est quoi ça ?

Sakura détourna les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et suivit la direction du regard de Wang. - C'est une lettre de Shaolan.

Les joues de Sakura rosirent et elle se remit à taper sur son écran, sentant le regard de Wang fixé sur elle. Cette dernière souriait. - C'est un nouveau rendez-vous au fast-food ?

Sakura adressa un sourire à Wang. - C'est mieux que ça. Il m'invite au cinéma, et ensuite au restaurant. Et cette fois, il a intérêt à avoir réservé ! - Vous êtes pires que des adolescents tous les deux !

------------------------

Il était là. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'avança vers lui. Il lui sourit et se leva du banc en pierre. Il lui prit la main. Ce simple contact avec sa peau la rassura et l'apaisa.

------------------------

- Merci beaucoup.

Shaolan lui sourit. Sakura sentit ses joues rosirent. Wang avait raison : elle était pire qu'une adolescente.Le bus de Sakura s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent en un petit bruit mécanique. Ils se regardèrent.

Finalement, Sakura se retourna et monta dans son bus. Elle alla poser son pied sur la première marche quand il l'attrapa par la main.Lentement, il la fit venir contre lui et l'enlaça. Pour la seconde fois, elle retrouva la chaleur de ses bras.

Shaolan baissa la tête et la regarda. La tension augmenta entre les deux. Il baissa sa tête plus près de son visage. Il était près, dangereusement près.

Sakura pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçons et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac.

Comment avec un grand frère comme le sien aurais-t-elle pu avoir une liaison durable avec un garçon ? Et aussi ne s'était-elle jamais engagée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour avec un grand A.

Ses lèvres se frôlèrent aux siennes en plus doucement qu'une caresse. Puis, les lèvres de Shaolan se joignirent aux siennes.Avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit au dessus de la tête de Shaolan l'arrêt de bus, qui était si cher à ses yeux désormais.

-----------------------

Tada ! C'est sûrement mon plus long chapitre à ce jour, je viens de faire peut-être mon nouveau record, lol.

Si quelqu'un ne comprends pas la dernière phrase, elle signifie en fait que Sakura a rencontré Shaolan sous l'arrêt de bus, qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui sous l'arrêt de bus et qu'elle embrasse pour la première un garçon sous l'arrêt de bus. (je dis ça car une amie n'a pas compris ce passage, donc…)

Si quelqu'un souhaite un plan détaillé de la soirée (la 2°) de Sakura et Shaolan, qu'il m'envoie un review et je mettrai la scène dans le chapitre suivant.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews…


	6. Dismoi la vérité

Kikoo tout le monde,

Je tiens à dire avant toute chose que ce chapitre contient des idées qui proviennent de **Lily** car j'avoue que j'étais un peu à court d'inspiration ces derniers temps !

Ensuite je tiens à remercier **attina** pour sa review qui m'a fait rire car personne ne m'a jamais dit que mon prénom était exotique, car en plus je crois qu'il vient du latin !

Puis je remercie également **Arbnore **qui va bientôt me faire rougir si elle continue à m'envoyer des reviews aussi encourageantes !

Et je remercie '**Me**' pour sa review très motivante !

J'inclus dans ce chapitre à la demande d'**Arbnore** le deuxième rendez-vous de Shaolan et Sakura.

------------------------

Chapitre six

A peine Sakura eut posé le pied hors de l'ascenseur, qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les éternelles discussions entre les secrétaires au sujet des différents problèmes de la Li Corp. avaient cessées. Les employés ne parlaient plus avec leurs voisins.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu à l'étage mêlé quelques fois du bruit des personnes qui tapaient sur le clavier de leurs ordinateurs ou du grattement des stylos sur du papier.

En silence, Sakura avança dans l'étage. Des personnes relevaient la tête quelques fois et jetaient des coups d'œil anxieux à une porte en bois situé près de l'ascenseur.

Des vitres teintées étaient posées près de la même porte. Sakura n'avait pas le souvenir que le chef de son étage ait jamais fais teindre ses vitres autrefois transparentes de son bureau.

Quand elle s'assit sur la chaise, elle grimpa sur son bureau et posa ses coudes sur la cloison de Wang. Celle-ci écrivait et ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence de Sakura.

- Wang !

Wang releva la tête et plaqua sa main devant la bouche de Sakura. Wang se mit un doigt devant la bouche qui signifiait 'Chut !'.

Puis Wang relâcha la pression de sa main et libéra Sakura qui la regardait d'un air perplexe et chuchota.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Wang lui murmura.

- Le PDG a renvoyé Jiàoshoù. Il a pris sa place dans le bureau de ce dernier. Personne n'ose faire de bruit, de peur de se faire renvoyer.

Sakura releva la tête et observa longuement les vitres teintées. Ainsi, le PDG avait pris la peine de monter jusqu'au dernier étage pour sur veiller des employés. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Et sinon, comment c'est passée ta soirée avec Shaolan ?

Les joues de Sakura rosirent et elle préféra détourner la tête…

_Flash Back_

Le cinéma ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Shaolan avait eu un peu d'avance et avait pris les places. Manque de chance, ce fut un film d'horreur qu'ils visionnèrent.

Terrorisée par les images de fantômes qui défilaient sur l'écran géant, Sakura prit d'abord la main de Shaolan, qu'elle sera de plus en plus fort. Involontairement, elle se collait de plus en plus à lui.

Vers la fin de la projection, elle était pratiquement dans ses bras mais ce n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à Shaolan car au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit son bras entourer sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Ensuite, vint le restaurant. Ce fut peut-être une allusion au téléphone et au client japonais mais Shaolan réserva (il n'avait pas oublié cette fois-ci --'') dans un restaurant japonais. Peut-être étais-ce aussi du au fait que Sakura était japonaise….

En bref, la soirée fut plutôt réussie même si Shaolan était plutôt réservé au niveau de sa vie privée… Cachait-il un secret ?

_Fin du Flash Back (nda : je n'ai pas voulu non plus trop détailler car je pense que ça aurait été lourd, maintenant…)_

------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce midi ?

Tomoyo s'approcha d'un restaurant et consulta le menu, suivie de près par Sakura et Wang.

Le temps était maussade, le ciel lourd de nuages. Au moins il ne neigeait ni ne pleuvait. Dans les rues de Hong Kong, les filles se creusaient la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien manger le midi.

Sakura leva la tête et regarda l'enseigne puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Tomoyo.

- Impossible, j'ai déjà mangé dans un restaurant japonais hier soir.

Tomoyo et Wang relevèrent la tête du menu au même instant et posèrent sur Sakura un regard curieux.

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Shaolan ?

-Bien.

- Bien ?

Sakura dévia son regard et se détourna des filles pour consulter le menu du restaurant d'à côté.

Aussitôt, elle sentit Tomoyo et Wang se poser entre elle.

- Allez, raconte !

Elle sourit devant l'ardeur de ses amies quand elle sentit quelque chose lui tirer son gant. Surprise, Sakura baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'un petit garçon d'environ six ans essayait d'attirer son attention.

Sakura lui sourit et s'accroupit pour arriver un peu en dessous de lui.

- C'est toi Sakura ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

Gauchement, le petit garçon l'embrassa sur la joue et dit avant de s'enfuir dans le restaurant.

- C'est de la part de mon oncle.

Perplexe, Sakura se releva et regarda à travers la vitre du restaurant. Elle vit le petit garçon courir dans la pièce et s'arrêter devant un homme assis autour d'une table d'une dizaine de personnes.

A lui aussi, il secoua la manche pour qu'il se retourne. L'homme, c'était Shaolan. Il devait être en famille. Alors, le petit garçon était son neveu ?

Il lui sourit. Sakura lui répondit, les joues en feu. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Wang lui demander :

- Alors, on mange quoi ce midi ?

------------------------

Il n'était pas là. Sakura rentra sous le banc. Il se mit à pleuvoir doucement, par petites gouttes, puis de plus en plus fort.

Un déluge s'abattit. Assise, Sakura regardait des passants se réfugier. Bientôt, deux hommes vêtus de noir entrèrent sous l'arrêt de bus et s'assirent à ses côtés, entre elle.

Ils la regardaient. Mal à l'aise sous le regard des deux hommes, Sakura essaya d'ouvrir son sac en bandouillère pour prendre un livre mais la main glacée de l'homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche la retint.

Elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers l'homme.

- Lâchez ma main.

Il la lâcha et elle le foudroya du regard avant de se pencher vers son sac en bandouillère.

Les deux hommes se levèrent. L'un s'approchant d'elle, l'autre s'approchant de l'extérieur de l'arrêt comme s'il faisait le guet. Ce dernier se retourna vers le premier et lui dit.

- Nà, Li arrive.

Le dénommé Nà se tourna vers Sakura et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle sentit un tissu imbibé d'un alcool dans la main que Nà lui plaquait sur le visage. Ses paupières clignèrent et se fermèrent.

------------------------

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Elle était allongée sur un sofa qui était lui-même posé dans un coin d'un bureau grand et spacieux.

Devant elle, un homme écrivait, assis sur une chaise qui faisait face à un bureau sans fournitures ou presque posées dessus. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, elle reconnut ses cheveux en bataille.

- Shaolan-kun ?

Il sursauta et la dévisagea.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans mon bureau.

- Ton…

Elle s'arrêta car elle venait de remarquer une grande vitre teintée. A travers elle voyait distinctement au loin Wang, les coudes repliés sur une cloison, discuter avec Tomoyo.

Elle reposa son regard sur Shaolan qui continuait de la dévisager, le visage dénué d'expression.

- C'est impossible…nous sommes dans le bureau de Jiàoshoù qui maintenant est le bureau du PDG. Je ne comprends pas…

Shaolan continua de la regarder. Il se leva et se positionna devant un tiroir. Il sortit un verre et une carafe d'eau. Il remplit le verre et se tourna vers Sakura en soupirant.

- Je pense que j'ai certaines choses à te dire Sakura-chan.

--------------------------

Voilà la fin du chapitre 6. J'avoue qu'il est un peu court mais je pense que le 7 sera plus long.

J'avance vite finalement, non ? En tout cas, je pense que l'histoire va bientôt se finir. Au maximum, j'essaierai de faire 10 chapitres.

Si vous avez des idées à me donner, envoyez-les moi sans hésiter car je commence un peu à bloquer !

Et si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions à faire, n'hésitez pas à poster une review…

A bientôt pour le chapitre 7…


	7. Mon ange c'est toi

Kikoo tout le monde,

L'inspiration est revenue. D'ailleurs, j'ai passée presque toute ma nuit à rayer ou écrire sur une feuille de papier ce chapitre, lol.

Je suis une fille **Arbnore** ! Et mon adresse est : shaolancerberushotmail.fr Merci pour tes reviews aussi encourageantes, c'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires !

Je tiens à préciser à **attina **que j'ai été traumatisée par le prénom « Viviane » car mon ancien prof de sport m'appelait ainsi ! J'ai une amie qui s'appelle Camille. Il l'appelait « Camomille ». La preuve que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un humour foudroyant dans mon collège, lol.

Merci beaucoup à **Lune Lupin**, car tu es la première à me dire que ma fic est 'fraîche et légère', lol.

Je sais que le début du chapitre 6 peut être étrange, **yukigirl**, mais j'espère en tout cas que le chapitre 7 sera peut-être plus explicatif…

Que dire de plus à **cral-killeuse**, **risu**, **oluha**, **shiaru**, **kitsu** et **me **? Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et vous me motivez beaucoup pour la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 7…

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment Tomoyo de ne pas la faire beaucoup parler ni évoluer dans ma fic. C'est que je ne suis pas très attachée à ce personnage autant que Sakura et Shaolan. J'essaierai de me débrouiller pour la rendre un peu plus active…

------------------------

Chapitre sept

Shaolan s'avança devant Sakura, toujours allongée.

- Il faut peut-être mieux que tu t'asseyes (_nda : je crois que la conjugaison est bonne, non ?)_

Elle étouffa un marmonnement à peine audible et s'assit, prenant le verre d'eau que Shaolan lui tendait. Il la regarda un instant et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face d'elle.

- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passée sous l'arrêt de bus ?

Sakura hésita un moment. Elle détourna son regard de celui de Shaolan et contempla son verre, le regard rêveur.

- Il y avait deux hommes. Un qui s'appelait Nà. Il m'a plaqué un mouchoir humide sur le visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dessus…

- Un médicament pour que tu t'endormes. Et tu ne te rappelles rien après ça ?

Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'y avait qu'un trou noir entre le moment où elle vit Nà et où elle atterrit sur le sofa de Shaolan. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Non, non il n'y a rien.

Shaolan la dévisagea.

- Tu es la première qu'ils endorment.

- Pourquoi m'ont-ils endormi ? Qui sont ses gens ?

Il demeura silencieux un instant.

- Soulève ton pull.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne joue pas les pervers, répliqua-t-il, soulève ton pull.

Lentement, Sakura ôta son pull avec méfiance. Pendant ce temps, Shaolan prit une petite glace qui se trouvait sur une petite table proche de son fauteuil et la maintint devant Sakura

- Regarde ton reflet maintenant.

Sakura baissa les yeux vers le petit miroir et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Sur son ventre, diverses inscriptions étaient tailladées, laissant la peau à vif sur certains endroits.

- Voilà ce qu'ils t'ont fait pendant ton 'sommeil'.

Encore choquée, Sakura ne répondit pas. Shaolan examina attentivement son ventre.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce qui est marqué dessus. Il y a un peu de chinois mais le reste…

- C'est du japonais. Des menaces de mort, murmura Sakura.

- D'habitude, ils les marquent en chinois.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton pratique, presque dégagé. Sakura baissa les yeux.

- Et tu c'est qui a fait ça ?

- Un concurrent : Lù Hùa (_nda : il n'y a que moi pour inventer des noms comme ça, lol)_.

- Ton concurrent envoie un homme pour me taillader le ventre ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

Sakura leva les yeux vers Shaolan.

- Je sens que je n'aimerai pas être à ta place…

- Tu penses que j'ai eu le choix. Sakura, je m'appelle Shaolan Li et…

- Tu es un Li ?

- C'est moi le PDG. Ma mère m'a cédé l'entreprise il y a quelques mois, déclara Shaolan d'un ton impatient.

- Et… la prime c'était toi ?

- C'était moi car, indirectement, tu m'as tenu au courant de ta vie à la _Li Corporation._

- Et ma diminution de travail, c'était toi également ?

- C'était moi également.

Sakura baissa les yeux et déposa son verre en silence sur la petite table qui la séparait d'elle et Shaolan. Elle remit son pull. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur la moquette du bureau de Shaolan. Celui-ci resta de marbre.

- Si j'ai pris ce bureau, c'était pour te protéger.

- De quoi ?

- De Hùa. Et vu ce qui t'es arrivé, j'aurais peut-être du te faire suivre par des garde du corps…

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'un air pensif, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Or, Sakura ne trouvait pas ce moment approprié pour être aussi calme.

- Un homme me taillade le ventre et tu ne fais rien ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il presque aussi important en économie et en politique que mon clan dans ce pays. Si c'est l'argent que tu souhaites, je te dédommagerais…

- Mais je ne suis pas avec toi pour de l'argent !

La voix de Sakura frôlait l'aigu. Shaolan la regardait, légèrement agressif, comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime espèce d'idiot ! Si l'amour n'est pas un principe chez toi, il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, et sortit à grand pas de son bureau.

- Sakura-chan, attends !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se mit à traverser l'étage en courant, renversant des personnes sur son passage.

Elle appuya rageusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle sentit la main de Shaolan se poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Sakura-chan.

- Comment as-tu pu pensé une chose pareille ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais un Li.

Il ne répondit pas. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Sakura rentra à l'intérieur.

- Tu trouveras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau demain matin. Je retourne au Japon.

-----------------------

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide. Il neigeait énormément ces temps-ci, et cette journée ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de manteau. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt de bus.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les gens se détournaient sur son passage. Elle les essuya d'un geste rapide.

Les explications que lui avaient jetées Shaolan à la figure la dégoûtaient. Elle tourna à une intersection. Un rayon du soleil illuminait la ville, maintenant Empire des Neiges.

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de bruits de pas. Le boulevard était désert, le brouillard était dense. Sakura se retourna. Derrière elle, une forme se dessina dans la brume. Une silhouette apparue.

Shaolan. Il avait mis un manteau, _lui_. Il se rapprocha. Elle ne bougea pas, sa chevelure châtain clair volant au rythme lent du vent. Sakura resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Il était devant elle.

- Il est trop tard pour prendre le bus.

Sakura baissa les yeux.

- Tant pis. J'ai besoin de marcher.

- En plein brouillard ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Sakura-chan.

C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui est né dans la richesse, un enfant qui n'avait pas d'amis et tout son clan était aveuglé par l'argent et le pouvoir.

Quand son père est mort, la vie a fait devenir un homme à cet enfant qui n'avait jamais connu son père, ni l'amour d'une mère.

Un jour, il en a eu assez de tout ses tracas et s'est enfui dans les rues de Hong Kong, lui qui n'était jamais sorti sans garde du corps.

Il a marché et la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Il s'est réfugié sous l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour se mettre à l'abri.

Peu après, un ange est venu se réfugier de la pluie, lui aussi. Cet ange venait du Soleil. Le clan, c'était la Lune.

Au bout de quelques temps, il s'est rendu compte que la Lune était froide, sans vie, manipulatrice. Il s'est donc approché, avec méfiance, du soleil.

Il a découvert la chaleur, la douceur, la patience et le réconfort. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé auparavant. Cet ange, il en est finalement tombé amoureux, bien que la Lune n'aimait pas l'ange. Il s'est battu pour leur amour, en espérant qu'il était possible.

Un jour, le Diable a jalousé cet homme et pour se venger, a attaqué son ange et…

Shaolan s'interrompit. Sakura pleurait. Elle baissait la tête mais des larmes s'écrasaient sur le trottoir. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras, effleurant ses cheveux avec ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé Sakura-chan. Sincèrement. Ne pars pas au Japon, s'il te plaît.

Cette dernière releva la tête et son regard émeraude croisa le regard ambré de Shaolan. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré.

Lentement, la jeune japonaise acquiesça. Elle ne partirait pas au Japon.

------------------------

Voilà le chapitre sept est fini. Il est peut-être court, mais personnellement, je le considère comme un des plus réussis !

Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez une fin romantique ou plutôt dramatique, car je ne sais pas me décider, lol.

Je sais que je me répètes, mais n'hésitez pas à envoyez vos reviews !


	8. Vierge & Bélier

Kikoo tout le monde,

Tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes ? Moi oui (malgré le fait que j'étais encore dans le brouillard au réveil, lol). Je n'ai pas pu vous faire parvenir ce dernier chapitre que maintenant et j'en suis désolée.

--------------------------

Maintenant, réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez adressées :

Merci **susysurcredorge **car je fais de mon mieux pour surprendre à chaque fois les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me lire et encore plus de me laisser des reviews comme tu le fais. Merci encore...

Exquis et Somptueux ? Ce sont des mots qui me touche vraiment **Mystickx **et **risu **car c'est la première fois que je concrétise et que je publie une fic'. Je suis encore une débutante comparée à certains auteurs mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se décourager, n'est-ce pas ? Merci encore à vous deux !

Ce n'est pas grave, chacun ses préoccupations **ciçouille** ! Tes reviews me font largement plaisir à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup pour ta patience à m'écrire des reviews aussi motivantes les unes que les autres…

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes **estelle**, en tout cas merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir !

Merci beaucoup **ade** et je pense que je ne peux pas avoir les capacités à écrire une fic' à la fin triste car je pense que mon côté 'guimauve' l'emporte largement sur le côté 'sadique' quand j'écris.

Tu as entièrement raison **The Tourist : **faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! N'aurais-tu pas un petit côté poétique quand tu mets 'naïf je suis, mais une fin romantique je préfère'… moi ça ne me dérange pas au contraire : quoi de plus romantique que la poésie ?

Oh là là, tu me flattes trop **Arbnore**, lol. Merci pour ta gentillesse et ta patience à m'écrire des reviews aussi gentilles et aussi motivantes. Tu es ce genre de lectrice (tu es une fille, non ?) à qui cela me fait énormément plaisir de répondre à ces reviews car ta franchise me fait plaisir à chaque fois. Merci infiniment…

Superbes inscriptions ? Hum… j'ai des doutes de ce côté-là, lol. Moi aussi je suis guimauve **oluha** alors nous serons deux pour affronter ce monde cruel pas vrai , lol. Cette histoire d'ange, je la sort de mon imagination qui est parfois étrange mais je suis fière de l'avoir en lisant toutes tes reviews aussi agréables les unes que les autres…

Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise **cral-killeuse** car j'y ais mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie… à bientôt sur !

Ton idée est excellente **étoile45 **mais je pense qu'un style romantique à « 200 » collait mieux à cette histoire. Merci encore car tu es une des rares personnes à m'avoir proposer son aide. A bientôt sur je n'ai pas pu faire parvenir ce chapitre plus tôt **attina** mais tes reviews me motivent à chaque fois. Ton pays doit-être magnifique, non ? J'adorerais aller au Québec un jour…à bientôt sur et merci merci merci pour toutes tes reviews….

Merci pour ta review **Jaina**… moi aussi je la trouve adorable l'histoire d'ange…

Merci pour ta review **me**. Comme toutes les autres, c'est un plaisir de les lire, à bientôt sur et merci encore !

Quand j'écris, j'essaie de me démarquer des autres par l'originalité. Je trouve beaucoup plus agréable de lire un fic qui se démarque plutôt qu'une histoire banale…merci beaucoup **San**…

------------------------

Chapitre 8 - Epilogue

Noir ? Pour un enterrement ce serait parfait mais là…

- Et celle-là ?

- La jaune ? Ah non, j'aurais l'impression d'être un fruit confit…

Sakura chercha de nouveau à travers les revues étalées autour d'elle. Ouvrant la première à sa gauche, elle montra à Wang des demoiselles d'honneur exhibant des robes rouge sang.

- Ah, non, pas ça ! Passe au suivant !

Désespérée, Sakura lui dit :

- Mais c'est le seizième magazine ! Choisis une robe, le mariage est dans dix semaines…

Avant que Wang n'ait pu défendre sa cause, une cascade de magazines s'abattit sur la table. Tomoyo posa son sac vide sur le sol et en vida un autre sur la table qui trembla légèrement sous le choc.

La table était désormais recouverte de revues telles que _Mariées d'aujourd'hui, Mariages et Alliances, Vogue Mariage…_. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, signe qu'elle avait courue, Tomoyo dit d'un air désolé :

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

Sakura, surprise, regarda alternativement les montagnes de revues et l'air peiné de Tomoyo. En une semaine, elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver autant de magazines à elle seule alors elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'air attristé de Tomoyo.

Wang non plus. Elle ferma sa bouche ouverte par la surprise et se tourna vers son amie :

- Tu veux boire quoi Tomoyo-chan ?

- Un thé glacé, s'il te plaît.

Wang se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir tandis que Tomoyo s'asseyait sur la banquette en face de Sakura.

Cette dernière se cala également dans sa banquette et regarda autour d'elle. On était au printemps et le soleil illuminait la ville de ses doux rayons. A travers la vitre du café, Sakura regarda la rue. Les arbres fleurissaient et les passants se bousculaient dans les rues, comme d'habitude.

La vie reprenait au rythme lent du temps, pour elle comme pour le reste des gens. Sous un après-midi pluvieux, Shaolan s'était arrêtée

avec Sakura le temps que la pluie se calme dans ce café jusque-là inconnu à Sakura.

Et cet après-midi là, il lui avait fait une demande qui resterait sûrement gravée pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Après avoir supporté les cris désespérés de Thomas (son frère) au téléphone, elle avait du encaisser les regards durs et impitoyables de la famille Li qui désapprouvait le choix de Shaolan car il avait décider d'épouser une fille des rues, qui de plus est son employée.

Têtu comme un âne, Shaolan ne se souciait pas des reproches de sa famille et avait conservé la date du mariage, qui se rapprochait dangereusement jour après jour, et tous les préparatifs n'étaient pas encore prêts.

La preuve, Wang s'obstinait à refuser toutes les robes de demoiselle d'honneur que Sakura lui proposait, le prétexte étant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'assez jolies robes parmi toutes les revues lues et relues. Son caractère entêté commençait sérieusement à énerver la jeune japonaise.

Elle tourna la tête vers Tomoyo qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac en bandouillère. Victorieuse, elle sortit un épais magazine qu'elle jeta vers Sakura qui l'attrapa en plein vol et regarda attentivement la couverture. Un magazine sur l'astrologie. La japonaise releva la tête vers Tomoyo qui la regardait fièrement.

- J'avais raison : le bélier et le lion étaient dans une bonne période, non ?

- Oui, tu avais raison Tomoyo-chan. Et toi, que disent les astres sur la Vierge ? (_nda : Hé hé, Tomoyo a le même signe que moi, pourtant j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était Verseau --')_

- Ils disent qu'une rencontre avec un Bélier est imminente et en plus qu'il est étranger…

Tomoyo s'arrêta de parler car un ballon venait d'atterrir sur la table, faisant voler des feuilles et des magazines un peu partout. Tomoyo soupira et se pencha pour rattraper une feuille quand quelqu'un rattrapa la feuille à sa place et la mit à sa hauteur.

Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, la jolie brune prit la feuille et releva la tête vers l'inconnu. Immédiatement, ses joues prirent la couleur du soleil couchant.

Un teint clair, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des yeux bleu ciel et un corps à faire pâlir certains hommes, cet étranger (sa couleur de peau ne laissait aucun doute) souriait à Tomoyo. Un sourire chaleureux qui rappela vaguement à Sakura le sourire de Shaolan.

Tomoyo quant à elle, semblait avoir perdu le sens de la parole.

- Heu…je…merci

- De rien, mademoiselle…

- Daidodji. Tomoyo Daidodji et vous ?

- Hiirazigawa. Eriol Hiirazigawa. Je suis désolé pour le ballon, c'est mon petit cousin qui…

Ainsi, le ballon provenait de son cousin. Une tête d'enfant apparut à côté d'Eriol. Tête que Sakura reconnut aussitôt car elle appartenait à l'enfant qui lui avait transmis le message de Shaolan au restaurant. Lui aussi la reconnut car il tirait frénétiquement la manche d'Eriol, signe qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Sakura sourit aux deux garçons. Elle se rappelait qu'Eriol était le cousin de Shaolan : celui qui aurait du réserver les places du restaurant.

- Je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Eriol ne comprit pas la phrase de Sakura mais Tomoyo fit diversion.

- Quel est votre signe astrologique ?

- Bélier.

Tomoyo rayonnait. Elle saisit sa veste et se leva, tournant la tête vers Sakura.

- A plus tard…

Elle saisit le bras d'Eriol et l'emporta hors du café, tous les deux suivis du petit garçon. Wang revint, le thé glacé de Tomoyo à la main.

- Où est passée Tomoyo ?

- Elle a fait la rencontre d'un bélier étranger et est partie avec lui.

- Bélier ? Ce n'était pas Capricorne la semaine dernière ?

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Sakura saisit une revue et la tendit à Wang, presque menaçante.

- Et maintenant, choisis-moi une robe Wang Xiaoyun.

- Dis-moi comment on fait pour trouver le bonheur et épouser

l'homme le plus riche de son pays ?

- Shaolan n'est pas le plus riche, Hùa est…

- …mort. Tu n'as pas regardé les informations hier soir ?

- Il est mort ?

- Oui. Assassiné. C'était horrible, le caméraman avait filmé la scène. Un vrai bain de sang. On pense que c'est un ennemi politique qui l'a assassiné, autrement dit…

- Autrement dit, Shaolan a réglé ces comptes avec lui.

Un silence s'installa autour des deux filles. Wang brisa la glace.

- Tes magnifiques gravures commencent à guérir ?

Sakura rit et souleva son tee-shirt pour que son amie puisse voir son ventre. Quelques marques rouges y étaient imprimées, mais c'était impossible de voir qu'elle s'était faite taillader au même endroit quelques mois plus tôt.

- Shaolan a fait venir un médecin de Sydney pour qu'il observe mes «magnifiques gravures » comme tu dis. Rien de grave et tout sera bientôt guéri d'après lui…

Wang jeta sa magnifique chevelure brune en arrière et sourit à Sakura :

- Dis-moi : comment fais-t-on pour trouver le bonheur ?

Sakura rit et tourna la tête vers la vitre du café pour observer les dreadlocks de l'un ou le jean troué de l'autre. Passants qui se promenaient sous le soleil radieux du printemps.

- Le bonheur se trouve de différentes façons pour chacun de nous. Moi je l'ai trouvé un soir de pluie, sur un banc glacial. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché le bonheur. Je l'ai attendu, le cœur rempli d'espoirs juvéniles. C'est peut-être ça la clé : ne jamais désespérer. Je n'y suis pas parvenue trop tard, tu sais…

Elle se tourna vers Wang qui buvait ses paroles, le soleil du printemps illuminant ses cheveux, formant presque une auréole autour de ses cheveux châtain clair. En cet instant, elle avait vraiment l'air de l'ange que Shaolan avait décrit.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard…

_**Note**_

Je fais ce petit coin dédicacé à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la patience, la gentillesse et l'amabilité de me lire et encore plus de m'écrire une review. C'est le dernier chapitre que j'écris sur cette fic'…

Suite à tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé que je continuerais de travailler sur de nouvelles histoires de Sakura et Shaolan. Je rappelle à Lily que si elle gagne son pari, je publierais une fic' sur Lily et James (Harry Potter).

Merci à tous…merci infiniment pour l'émotion que vous me donnez quand je lis les reviews ou les stats…On a beau me féliciter pour cette fic' à laquelle j'ai mis de l'énergie à concevoir, les personnes qui ont également le mérite d'être félicitées sont toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues directement ou indirectement :

**Lily** (car c'est 'grâce' à elle que vous pouvez lire cette fic') **, Arbnore, Attina, Riso, LilMoon In The Sky, Me, Oluha, Cral-killeuse, ciçouille, Lune Lupin, Kelidril, Ridelliz, tigerlilyblue, XiaoYingHua… **et tous les autres… à bientôt sur vous avez un commentaire à faire ou n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésitez pas à poster un e-mail ou une review…

Je finis ce chapitre par une citation de Raoul Follereau, en 1929 dans Rédemption :" _Le bonheur est partout où les hommes le voient ; seul le mal est aveugle et sourd. Sache vivre au-dessus de la vie..."_


End file.
